


You Know I Have an Appetite (For Pretty Things)

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Community: dracomalfoy, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus looks so beautiful like this, bound on his knees and sucking Draco's cock like he was made for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know I Have an Appetite (For Pretty Things)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdsofshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofshore/gifts).



> Fill for [this prompt](http://dracomalfoy.livejournal.com/989.html?thread=7133#t7133) over at the [Draco's Kinks & Tropes Party](http://dracomalfoy.livejournal.com/989.html) on LJ.
> 
> I didn't include this bit, but in my mind, Albus is just out of Hogwarts and working as a personal assistant of sorts for Draco, so definitely over 17. I was planning on going through the comments and finding a nice H/D prompt to settle down with, but this Draco/Al one kept flirting shamelessly with me, and I couldn't resist. I do hope you enjoy, birdsofshore! I tried to include all your additional extras. 
> 
> Thanks to capitu for giving this a super speedy lookover! <3
> 
> Title is from a Britney Spears song, so, you know, sorry about that...

" _There_ we go, just like that. Nice and slow."

Albus moaned a little and suckled more enthusiastically on Draco's cock. Draco sighed in pleasure as he carded his fingers through the inky strands of Albus's hair. Albus had wanted to cut it short – tired of the comparisons to his dad – but Draco was glad he'd been able to convince him to keep it long. Blow jobs were always so much more _satisfying_ when he had something to grab onto. Besides, Draco found he quite enjoyed the physical similarities between Albus and his father – there was something thrilling in the imagery. Though he didn't think that _Harry Potter_ had ever looked so sweet, bound on his knees and sucking cock like he was made for it. Pity.

Draco tightened his grip in Albus's hair and eased his cock further into Albus's warm, willing mouth. The fleshy tip bumped up against the back of Albus's throat, and he frowned; he was barely more than halfway in. Well, it _was_ the boy's first time after all. Albus would just need some more practice.

He held himself there for a few long moments, pressing himself as deep inside Albus's mouth as he could get, until Albus's eyes began to water. Tears clung to his long, dark lashes, fluttering madly with the strain. He really was so beautiful like this. 

Draco pulled out, reluctantly, and gave Albus a moment to catch his breath. His head rested against Draco's clothed knee as he panted and gasped. Albus's lips were swollen and bruised-red, the contrast stark and lovely against his pale skin. In the faint firelight, Draco could just make out the faintest spattering of pale freckles across the bridge of his nose and down the curve of his spine. He'd been surprised when he'd first noticed the faint freckles, and had realised that he rather liked the look on them on Albus's skin. Maybe it was the blessed lack of offensively red hair that made them so palatable.

Albus made a low, whimpering sound, and Draco's attention was drawn back up to his eyes. They were all pupil, a dizzying, drugged black that gazed up at Draco with naked adoration. As they should.

"I – I want – " Albus nuzzled at Draco's cock, smearing precome across his delicate cheekbones. "More?"

"Of course, sweetheart. You only have to ask." Draco guided his cock back into Albus's mouth, arousal sharpening at the little sigh of contentment Albus let out at the first press inside. Draco's eyes trailed over Albus's naked body, lingering on his thin wrists bound in black behind his back, and on his cock, hard and flushed and leaking all over Draco's normally pristine floors. He liked when they were eager, and Albus was so _very_ eager, aching and desperate to please.

"Suck harder," Draco commanded, and Albus began moving his head up and down in earnest, his mouth making filthy wet sounds as it slid over Draco's cock. Every once and a while he'd press too far and choke – the feeling of his throat spasming around Draco's cock was sinfully good – but Albus never let that deter him for long. Such a determined little thing. "Don't forget to use your tongue. Y – Yes, swirl it just like that." Draco frowned at his brief break in composure, but Albus really was such a quick study. He was quite confident Albus would be able to deepthroat him in no time at all. The thought only added to the flood of desire rushing through his veins.

Albus was intent upon Draco's cock, applying himself with an admirable amount of dedication and enthusiasm. His own cock was an almost frightening shade of red, and Draco couldn't help but be impressed at how long he'd managed to hold off coming so far. The promise of Draco's reward if Albus didn't come until commanded must have been suitably motivating. Lucky for both of them, Draco was quite close. He could feel the beginning of an orgasm building up in his groin, phantom tingles spreading out through his body, preparing him for his release.

"Albus. Look at me," he ordered. Albus obeyed, looking up at Draco through wet eyelashes, his eyes a piercing, heavenly green as his red mouth stretched wide around Draco's cock. Draco came.

He held Albus fast against him, pressing his mouth down on Draco's cock until he finished coming. Albus trembled as his throat worked, swallowing Draco's release. Sluggish rivulets of white leaked out of the corners of his mouth where he hadn't been able to swallow fast enough. Draco dragged a thumb through the mess, smearing it up against Albus's cheekbone, relishing the way the firelight reflected off of the pearly fluid.

"You've been so good for me, haven't you? I think you deserve a reward."

Albus looked up him eagerly, the tip of Draco's cock still resting in his mouth, as he cleaned off the last of Draco's come. Draco smiled indulgently and moved his leg, sliding the toe of his hand-crafted Italian leather shoe between Albus's spread thighs. Albus's hips twitched forward at the contact, chasing the friction for a moment before he stilled himself, looking contrite. Oh, _such_ a good boy, his Albus.

"It's okay. You can come."

Albus let out a hungry sound, pulling off Draco's cock and burying his face in Draco's trousers as he rubbed himself off against Draco leg. With his arms bound behind him, he had very little leverage, and he whined in frustration at his inability to work up any kind of rhythm. Draco took pity on him, stretching out his leg so that Albus could more easily ride up against it. The tip of Draco's shoe rested just beneath Albus's arse and every rock of Albus's body pressed it more firmly into his cleft. Draco could almost _feel_ his hole fluttering around the hard leather. And wasn't that a lovely thought, Albus's entrance stretched wide around unforgiving black leather – maybe the handle of his favourite riding crop. Draco pictured it and hummed appreciatively. Yes, that would do _quite_ nicely. That image would give him something to look forward to for their next encounter.

Albus was letting off little broken moans, his hips undulating wildly against Draco's shin as he chased his release. His skin was flushed and gleaming with a thin sheen of sweat and, as pretty a picture as he made, Draco thought it was high time the poor boy finally came. 

"Albus," he murmured, voice firm. Albus looked up at him immediately, his expression wild with lust. "I want you to come for me, Albus."

Albus cried out and came, semen splattering Draco's trousers as Albus stared wide eyed up at Draco. Draco smiled softly, doing his best to convey his pleasure at Albus's obedience. He reached down and scooped Albus up, easily placing him on his lap while he recovered from his orgasm. With a flick of his wand he undid the bindings around Albus's wrists, and his hands immediately fisted into Draco's shirt as he burrowed close. _So sweet._

"Thank you, Draco," Albus murmured. Oh, Draco _was_ fond of this boy, so pliant and _grateful_ on his lap.

"Of course, sweetheart. Anytime," he said, smoothing back the hair from Albus's forehead. Draco was only just getting started.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
